clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Byph
Byph was an Ithorian Jedi youngling who lived during the Clone Wars. Around 20 BBY, he, along with the best of his class of younglings, were assigned to travel to the Gathering on Ilum with Yoda and Ahsoka Tano to construct their lightsabers. The Gathering Byph was a Jedi youngling who, along with other younglings and padawan Ahsoka Tano, traveled to the crystal caves on Ilum to harvest his Lightsaber crystal at the Gathering. The challenge was to find your crystal before the sun disapears, and ice melts over the opening, trapping you in the caves for one full rotation. The younglings would know which crystal was theirs'. While inside the caves, Byph and the younglings split up. Byph was alone, scared, and curious. Byph was scared of monsters attacking him, also. He fiound a cave that was shaped like a monster and in it's mouth was a lightsaber crystal. He over came his fear and got the crystal. The trial for him to receive his crystal tested his anxiety and fear. A Test Of Strength After passing the Gathering, the younglings went aboard the Crucible to construct their lightsabers. Professer Huyang, a droid who was an expert at making Lightsabers, asked the younglings what they felt their hilts being like. Huyang helped the younglings construct their Lightsabers', when Hondo Ohnaka's pirates attacked the ship. They thought they would get much value from the lightsaber crystals aboard the ship. The younglings, Ahsoka, and Huyang all hatched a plan to get the pirates off the ship. Zatt and Ganodi would go to the cockpit with R2, the other younglings and Huyang would go to the training room and seal themsleves in, while Ahsoka would hold off the pirates. The younglings and Ahsoka put their paln into action. They were going to travel below the pirate in the ventlization system. Hondo Ohnaka, however, knew the younglings were in the vents and had them smoked out of there. The younglings and Byph fought off the pirates with their surroundings. Eventually, Ahsoka and the younglings ran into eachother and was cornered by Hondo and his men. The younglings and Byph ran to the training room while Ahsoka fought off the pirates. She gave the signal to Zatt and Ganodi to break away from the pirate's ship. All the pirates were sucked back out of the Crucible and into their own ship. Ahsoka gave the all clear to go into hyperspace, when suddenly, a pirate fell into her from behind and she was sucked into the pirates ship while the Crucible took off. Bound For Rescue After discovering that Ahsoka was with Hondo and his gang, the padawans contacting Obi-Wan Kenobi for help. Obi-Wan told them that they would be there as soon as they could. However, General Grevious ambushed Obi-Wan's fleet. The younglings would have to wait before they could send help. The younglings travled to Florrum in order to save Ahsoka. Ganodi was left behind because she was the only one who had traning to fly a ship for their quick escape. The rest of the younglings left the ship to try to find Hondo's compound. While traveling, the padawans met a circus gang, lead by a Dug named Preigo, which was heading to Hondo's compound. They got joined the gang and headed off. The circus arrived and the acts began! Ahsoka knew that the small ones were the younglings. The younglings distracted the pirates while Katooni rescued Ahsoka Tano. They ecsaped on the Crucible with Hondo's men on their tail. A Necessary Bond After saving Ahsoka Tano, the younglings are on the run from three pirates. The padawans contact Ganodi to bring the ship so they can escape. However, they fail. The ship is shot down and Ahsoka, Byph, and the rest of the younglings were captured. While that was happening, General Grevious and his army stormed Hondo's compound and inprisoned all the pirates. The padawans persuaded the pirates was that the only way to save Hondo was to let me go and help. They aggreed and let them free. They snuck in the prison hall to save Hondo. They rescued the entire Ohnaka Gang. Outside, there were many Battle Droids, so they cut a hole through the droids to the speeders. Grevious chased the pirates on his speeder. Ahsoka and the rest of the younglings were separtated except Katooni. She was Hondo. Katooni tried to convince Hondo in to going back. Meanwhile, the padawan's speeder crashed and Grevious wasn't far from them. Ahsoka and Grevious dueled while the younglings were on the edge of a cliff. Slave I suddenly appeared with Katooni and Hondo in it and rescued the younglings. Slave I pulled up and escaped from Grevious. After they left Florrum, Slave I landed on a Jedi Crusier. Their adventure came to an end with Ahsoka Tano saved and all the younglings were alright. Appearances *The Gathering *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *The Wrong Jedi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ithorians Category:Younglings